


Forbidden Love

by lonelyloser67



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyloser67/pseuds/lonelyloser67
Summary: Connor finds Richie after the incident and apologizes. Richie forgives Connor and introduces him to the losers club. The losers immediate accept him except for one.
Relationships: Connor Bowers & Richie Tozier, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Get out of here you fucking faggot," Henry yelled at Richie.

Richie backed away to the door then ran out of the arcade. I turned and looked at my cousin, Henry.

"Don't worry he won't be trying anything on you anymore little cuz."

I fucked up, really bad. I wanted to continue playing with Richie but I saw Henry and panicked.

"You didn't have to do that," I shouted at him. Anger flooded over me, my face was turning red.

"Why not, are you a fairy like him?" 

"He's not a fairy and neither am I. We were just playing street fighter." 

"Then why the hell did you call him a fairy?"

"Because I saw you. Your so fucked up I panicked and said that so you wouldn't beat one of us."

I ran out of the arcade not waiting for a response. I need to find Richie and apologize. 

I walked until I saw this giant statue, this sure is a weird-ass town. Richie. He's on a bench... crying. Oh god, what have I done?

"Richie" I yelled running towards him.

"Richie I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said and you didn't deserve that. I saw Henry and panicked."

"Y-you guys aren't wro-ng you know." He said in between sobs.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I-I um I think I might be umm a fairy." Richie looked down and started crying harder.

"And I th-think I might h-ave feeling for you." His brown eyes met mine and I felt safe for a moment. 

"Really because I might like you too," I said.

"Would you like to be friends then. At least until we both figure out these feeling then maybe-"

I looked around and thank god no one was anywhere where they could see us. I cut him off by placing my hand on his cheek and leaned forward and smashed our lips together. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have I should have asked first." I was now embarrassed. How could I be so stupid?

"Oh, sweetheart you don't need to ask. Kiss me whenever you want Luv." Richie said in a terrible British accent.

"Well then in that case," I said in a slightly better British accent and kisses him again.

"One thing you can't do, talk in a British accent. Ur better than me you'll steal the role as the comedian in the losers club."

"Losers club?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it's my friend group. Henry gave us the name. Let's go meet up with them. But to them were just friends ok."

"Ok, will they not accept you?"

"I'm not sure they are opened minded to things but still it's practically a death wish to be gay in this town."

"I think for the most part it's a death wish to be gay in most places," I added and we both let out a nervous laugh.

"Wanna maybe go to the quarry?" He asked. I looked at him a bit shocked not expecting him to want to hang out right after what just happened.

"That sounds fun," I replied and smiled. We both got up and walked back to the arcade where his bike was. I got on the back of his bike since I hadn't rode mine here, and we started off.


	2. 2

"Alright, who's going first," Richie asked gesturing for me to jump.

"What, are you scared?" I teased, even though I was scared to go first. I really don't like heights. I take a step closer to the edge and look down when suddenly I find my self falling.

I swim back up to the surface. "Bitch," I yell, "I could have drowned." 

"Yeah, but you didn't." I can't decide if I love or hate Richie's snarky comments. Well, I guess I don't have any room to talk since I called him a fairy. God, I wish I could go back in time- my thoughts are interrupted by a loud splash.

I turn around and see Richie emerging from the surface. Our eyes meet and I try to hide a smile but fail. 

"Rich," I say softly.

"Yeah?" 

"I truly am sorry for what I said earlier I wish I could take it back." I plead hoping he can forgive me. 

"It's fine I would have done the same thing had I been in your position," Richie replied. I felt his hands on my waist and we just stood in the water for a moment in silence.

"Do you actually like me?" His question catching me off guard. I think for a moment unsure of the answer. I want to say yes but I don't want to lie. 

"I can't be sure, I've never felt the way I feel about you to anyone else, but it could be because I've never had someone who cares about me so I haven't bothered to care about anyone else. I think I do though cuz our kiss felt really good."

"Oh. I think I like you, like like you. But since neither of us are sure we could figure it out together." Richie says.

"Sounds like a swell idea," I say in a British accent.

"Of course it is, I came up with it. And that's my thing, the British accent." Richie teases. "Have you ever kissed someone, like besides me?" He asked.

I look down into the water. I don't want to admit that I haven't, it would be so embarrassing for him to know I have absolutely no experience. "No, you're my first. Have you?" It came out a mumble but I know he heard because is quite evident he is thinking.

"No your also my first." He admitted. Thank god we both have no experience. But if I've never kissed a girl how can I know if I'm gay. What if I'm not and I just think I like him because I have nothing to compare him to. He probably doesn't even like me anyway.

"Well, then we can figure out kissing together," Richie exclaimed. Wait what, maybe he does like me.

While I am thinking he grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. I stare into his brown eyes watching them close as he presses his lips against mine. My eyes flutter closed. 

I'm tense at first but after a moment I loosen up. Should I run my hand through his hair or would that be too much? I'll just let him lead.

We stay standing in the water kissing for a few minutes but felt like seconds when we hear voices. We quickly pull away from each other and both take a swim away from each other. 

"R-Richie?" A kid asks looking over the edge as 4 other kids our age walk towards the edge. 

"Bill, hi" Richie yells up at the kid, then looking at me. I immediately start feeling uncomfortable. This must be the losers club, his friends. People who he belongs with will accept him no matter what. I wish I could have that type of friendship. 

"Guys this is Connor, I met him at the arcade." He introduce me. They were all in the water. When did that even happen I must have really zoned out to not notice 5 kids jump in the water.

"Hey, I'm Beverly but you can call me Bev." A girl with short red hair says.

"And I'm Ben, this is Eddie, and this is Stanly." A chubby kid says pointing to each kid. Eddie gives me a wired look but he probably just doesn't like new people. 

"Hey, I'm Connor Bowers." Fuck I shouldn't have said my last name. Now there's no way they will accept me into their group.

"Don't worry he's not like Henry. He's nice." Richie reassures the Losers. They all look a bit uneasy still. 

"Seriously Henry was calling me.... names and when I ran off Connor came to comfort me. He's different, he's nice." That seemed to be enough to get them to be at ease, except Eddie still looked skeptical. 

"Well, w-w-welcome to the l-losers club, C-c-onnor." Bill declared holding his hand out. I took his hand and shook it fo no longer than 2 seconds. 

"We should play chicken," Eddie suggested making his way to Richie not so subtlety. 

"That sounds good." Richie agreed and everyone else nodded their heads.

Richie went underwater and picked came up so I am now on his shoulders. Eddie glared at me then went over to Stanley and got on his shoulders. Bev on Bill's shoulders. 

"I'll sit this out," Ben says swimming off.

***

Once we got done playing in the water we all went back up to the top of the quarry. Bev is laying on a towel, and she has all eyes on her.

While yes she is beautiful I'm personally not attracted to her in that way, in fact I think only Ben and Bill are.

She turns her head to face us and we all look away in random directions. "Schools out for summa" Richie announces in a British accent, using his hand as a microphone.

Richie then pulls out a postcard and Ben pleads for him to give it back. Instead, Richie throws it at me and I read it. Oh shit, he really does like Bev. 

I hand him back the postcard and give him an apologetic look. 

One by one everyone leaves until Richie and I are left alone. It's starting to get dark out and I can't stay out for much longer or I might end up being one of many missing kids. 

I can't go home either not tonight anyway. Ever since I moved in Henry seems off. I always knew he was violent but it seems he's gotten worse the past few years. If he knew I was with Richie he'd kill us both.

"Can I spend the night, just tonight Henry will kill me if I go home now," I ask Richie. 

He looks up to my eyes, "Yes, you can stay as long as you need." 

"Thank you so much," I say as we get up. We get on his bike and ride to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

We walk in his house and I'm suffocating in the smell of spaghetti. The smell is almost foreign, I haven't had a real meal in months. 

Once my parents died I had to spend two months in a foster home, god I just want to forget those two months. And now I'm with the Bowers family. 

"Mom," Richie yelled, his voice filling the house. We continued walking until we reached the kitchen. "I brought a friend over, he's spending the night."

"Ok sweetie that's fine." Mrs. Tozier said, in a calm voice. At least I think Richie said his last name is. "I hope you like spaghetti." 

"Oh spaghetti is good, your sure I can stay I mean it was on such short notice I would hate to intrude." 

As she reaches to grab a spoon on the island in front of me I flinch and take a step back. Mrs. Tozier quickly retracted her hand.

"Yes, it's fine." She confirmed.

"That you Mrs. Tozier" Fuck I'm fidgeting with my hair tie again. I just need to calm down.

"You can call me Maggie." Memories flood my mind and tears begin to form. I try my best to hold them back but a few escape. 

"M-my mom's name was Maggie" I blurt out. Richie grabs my hand in a comforting way. 

"I think we're gonna go wait upstairs," Richie tells Maggie while leading me to the stairs. 

Once we reach his room he closes the door. We sit down in his bed.

"What did you mean that Maggie was your mom's name?" He asked, his voice soft. 

I meet his gaze and start to tear up again.

"My parents dies a couple months ago, that's why I'm living with Henry now." His hand reaches up to my face and wipes away my tears. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever need to talk about it I'm here, always." He leans towards me and gently kisses me. 

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. I've never really had anyone to talk to before." 

"Well now you do" He took my hand in his and interlocked our fingers together. Right now is the safest I have felt in months, hell years. 

I'm vulnerable around him, I feel safe, I can talk to him about it. Or at least what happened in the foster home. 

"I wasn't able to feel safe until I met you." Wow real smooth Connor, how could I be so stupid to say that. I'm going to scare him off. 

"Why did something happen to make you feel unsafe, other than living with Henry Bowers." He said with a nervous laugh.

I give a faint smile, "Yeah, in the Foster home that I was in before I moved here."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked though it was more of an invitation for me to talk to him about it. Or at least that's how I perceived it. 

"Yeah, but it's pretty gory," I warned.

"If it will help you to talk about it, I can handle it." 

"The first few days were fine, treated me like a normal kid, gave me a drew chores. Then they started giving me more chores, which I didn't mind as long as I had a roof over my head and food on my plate." 

I start crying at the thought of everything they did. Richie takes me in his arms.

"Take your time, continue when you're ready." He says while pulling away, but before he can I pull him back into the embrace. 

"They would starve me for days, then they started locking me in the basement. It was cold and damp." My eyes were so filled with tears I could hardly see anything.

"Well your safe now, I'll make sure of it." Richie comforted me. I wasn't even thinking of anything other than the fact that I might actually be capable of love. 

"I- I" I paused pondering whether or not I should say those 3 words.

"You can tell me." 

"I love you" it came out only a whisper.

"I know I should say I love you too but I wouldn't want to lie. We're just kids, j think that someday I might love you but not right now. So instead I will say I care about you." Who knew my heart could be broken in less thanks a minute.

"I understand, I feel the same way I guess I didn't know how else to word it but you did. I care about you is what I meant." My mind is frantic, but I'm trying to hid it.

I don't just care about him though, I love him. I meant what I said and he doesn't feel the same way. 

Perhaps he will love me, eventually anyway. I won't give up on trying to get him to love me. Or at least not until he ask me to stop, if he ask me to stop witch I hope he doesn't.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm walking to the Bowers residence after practically living with Richie for a week. In the time I spent there we never left the house out of fear of running into Henry.

The entire walk all I could think about was how scared I am. I have no idea just how far Henry will go when it comes to hurting someone.

I'm standing at the end of the driveway hesitant to go any closer to the house. I stand there for a minute when I see the door open.

My heartbeat quickens as I see someone come out of the house. It's my uncle, I don't think he would hurt me, not as long as he doesn't know what happened at the arcade.

"Connor where the fuck have you been the last week." He yelled down the driveway, opening his door.

I walk up the driveway to his car.

"Sorry Uncle Butch I was at a friends house, I should have told you."

"Ok, just don't do it again boy." He warned, but it was nothing more than a warning.

"I promise I won't," I say and he gets in his car and drives off. Then I go into the house and to my room.

I turn on my record player and throw myself onto my bed. A song from my newest Vinyl is playing. My uncle got it for me when he took me in, it was a simple gesture but was much appreciated.

Music has always been my escape from reality. When my parents died and I had to go into foster care they wouldn't let me take much stuff other than essential items. So I got my essential items and as many vinyls as they would let me take.

As long as I have music I can make it through anything. Even when my life turns upside down.

Just as reality started drowning out and I was drifting into my thoughts my door swung open.

I turn my head to see Henry barging in my room. I roll my eyes so far back I swear I could see my brain.

"Con where ya been, it's been a week since I saw you." I hate that he just called me Con, he doesn't deserve to get a nickname for me.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, I won't. Where were you? I was worried." Sure you were I thought.

"At a friend's house." Can he stop acting like he cares and just leave already?

"Who might this friend be?" His voice was heavy with accusation. He knew the only friend I had been able to make was Richie.

"None of your business."

"Was it that Tozier kid." He said in the form of a question but it was more a statement.

"You know Richie is the only friend I have made."

"You should stay away from him." Henry is really pissing me off now.

"No, he's my friend."

"But he's a fairy, so stay away from him."

"Yeah, no. He's not a fairy and he's my friend so I'm not going to stay away from him." Henry looked shocked at what I said, he probably isn't used to people standing up to him.

"Fine but don't let my old man find out." As much as I want this conversation to be over what Henry just said confused me.

"Find our about what part?" I asked, hoping he would catch onto either that Henry knows- or as far as Henry's concerned thinks he knows- that Richie is gay and or that I'm hanging out with him.

"All of it, don't say I didn't warn you." And with that Henry left my room. I'm a bit surprised that the interaction wasn't more violent.

********  
Eddie's POV

"Look Bill all I'm saying is that I don't like him and don't want him in our friend group," I say while my face turns red out of anger.

Why can't Bill just understand, I'm his friend NOT Connor. And since Bill is the unspoken leader of the group, he shouldn't let Connor in.

"Well, Richie wants him in. And besides, he hasn't done anything wrong, he can't help being related to Henry." Now he's defending Connor.

"I say let him in. He seems like he would fit in with us." Bev points out, and everyone nods in agreement.

"Why is everyone against me on this?" I ask knowing the answer but not wanting to accept it.

"Because he hasn't done anything." Ben reasoned.

"I know you don't trust him, and I don't either, but we can't hate him for who he's related to." Stan does make a good point I guess.

"Fine I'll give him a chance, but that doesn't mean I'm fond of him or this situation."

"Ok, then can I invite Connor and Richie over?" Bill ask.

"Depends, what will we do?"

"We can watch a movie so then there won't be a reason for you two to talk."

I thought the offer over and as I was about to accept Bev interrupted.

"No, I want to get to know him. Just invite them over to hang out. And if Eddie doesn't want to talk to him he doesn't have to."

"Ok, is that fine with everyone else?" Bill asked the group while walking over to the phone.

Everyone, including me though reluctantly, nodded our heads indicating it's ok to call them.

********  
Connor's POV

"Hello, is this the Bowers residence?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm Bill, is this Connor?"

"Oh hey Bill, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house to hang out with us. By us, I mean the losers club."

"Are you sure?" I ask a bit confused. I thought he only time we would ever hang out is if Richie invited me.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't and we all want to get to know you."

"Ok sure, when?"

"Now if you can."

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"I'll be outside waiting on the porch."

"Ok," I say, and hang up.


	5. Chapter 5

I arrive at Bill Denbrough's house and knock on the door. Bill immediately answers the door as if he was waiting for me to arrive. Behind him are the other losers except Richie and Eddie.

"H-h-hi C-con-er" Bill says opening the door all the way gesturing for me to come in.

"Hey, guys," I say with an awkward wave. Just as I was about to ask where Richie and Eddie were Richie appears behind me in the door frame and Eddie comes from the hallway.

"Sup" Richie says further stepping in the house.

"Hey, Richie" Eddie squeals in excitement running past me to Richie's arms.

"Sheesh, you act like I haven't seen you in years." Richie jokes letting go of Eddie.

"Hi Eddie," I said and Eddie just glared at me and walked off into the basement without a word.

"You'll have to forgive him. He doesn't like new people." Bev says.

"Yeah that and that your last name is Bowers" Stan adds.

"S-shut up Stan," Bill says.

"No, it's fine. I understand if any of you don't want to be my friend because of my relation to Henry." I sighed use to disappointment.

I expect them to tell me to go home right then and there and am surprised when they don't.

"Don't be ridiculous. We all want you in our group it will just take a bit of convincing for Eddie to not dislike you." Bev assured me with the others nodding in agreement.

Bill leads the way to his basement and me and Richie are behind the others. Richie walks with his hand on my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short because I wrote it back when I was still doing online school.


	6. Chapter 6

We are now in Bill's basement all sitting on the floor. I can't be sure but I think Eddie tried to sit as far away from me as possible.

"So what should we do?" Stan asked.

"Oooohhh what about truth or dare?" Bev suggested, "that way we can get to know Connor, and Connor can get to know us."

"Hell no," Richie replied.

"Actually I think that's a great idea," Eddie said, "what do you think Connor?"

I think it's kinda weird that's the only thing he's said to me so far but I just ignore it.

"If that's what you want to play," I replied.

Everyone except Richie, Stan, and Bill shook their heads yes.

"Alright that settles it we're playing," Bev says happily.

"Wait what? No, we're not, not all of us agreed." Stan argues.

"Well majority rules," Bev pauses, "Wait are you trying to hide something?"

Richie gasped dramatically. "Does bird boy have a secret?" Richie teased.

"Oh shut up four eyes you didn't want to play either." Stan scoffed.

"You were the first to shut down the idea so maybe ur the one with a dirty little secret," Eddie suggest to Richie.

"Alright let's get started," Mike said before things could escalate any quicker.

"Connor. Truth or dare?" Bev asked.

"Umm dare," I said.

Bev started giggling witch doesn't seem like a good sign. "Sit on Richie's lap till next round.

"Why?" I asked. Is it possible she knew?

"I-it's better n-not to q-question her," Bill said.

"Yeah, she does stuff like this all the time. One time Stan and bill had to spend 7 minutes in a closet together." Ben added winking in the direction of Bill and Stan. They both started blushing.

I slowly inched my way over to Richie and got on his lap.

"Alright now you ask someone a question." Bev reminded me.

"Umm Ben truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Uh, who do you like most in this room?" I'm wasn't sure what to ask. I just hope this question wasn't offensive.

Ben looked around the room.

"Probably Mike. He just goes along with everything." Ben said.

Everyone else in the room scoffed as if offended.

"Eddie truth or dare?" Ben asked.

"Truth."

"Mhm. What's your favorite color?"

"That's a stupid question but yellow." Eddie sassed.

"Connor. Truth or dare?"

"Doesn't everyone have to go before I can be asked a second question?" I asked confused.

"Well we are playing so we can get to know you," Eddie said in a harsh tone.

"W-well I t-think that then w-we should j-just not do r-rounds then." Everyone including me agreed, then I remembered something.

"Wait no because I have to be on Richie's lap the entire time." I countered.

"Then instead of traditional rounds, it will just be till next turns," Richie said.

"Alright then I choose truth," I say while getting off Richie's lap.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Eddie asked with an accusing tone.

Well since technically I and Richie are together it's not a crush so it wouldn't be lying if I said no one.

"No one. I just moved here and you guys are the only people I know besides my cousin and his group." I answered.

"Yeah sure." Eddie scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Eddie what's wrong with you. Your acting so different recently." Stan pointed out.

"Nothings wrong." Eddie snapped.

"Maybe I should go so all of you can talk and work things out," I suggested.

"No, you a-apart of t-the group now," Bill said.

"Yeah, and Eddie says he's fine so let's just continue with the game," Richie says.

"Mike truth or dare?" I ask.

"How about dare."

"I dare you to sing your favorite song."

"I am not doing that." Mike quickly said.

"Fine make up a 30-second dance," I say smiling.

"Ugh fine," Mike says getting up. He does some weird spin thing and other stuff and we're all cheering him on.

"Newbie thank you for getting him to do that," Bev says laughing.

I smile at her then mouth "sorry" to Mike.

"Alright, Bill truth or dare?" Mike asked.

"I'm g-going to p-play it safe a-and do t-truth," Bill said.

"Do you have a current crush?"

I swear as the question was asked I saw Bill glance at Stan but it was probably nothing.

"Y-yes," Bill admitted.

We all looked at each other and most of them seemed excitedly confused.

"Who?" Ben asked.

"T-that w-wasn't t-t-the q-question."

"Darn what a waste of a question Mikey." Richie teases in a terrible Australian accent.

"What happened to the British guy," Bev questioned jokingly.

"He's right here love," Richie said in an even worse British accent.

We continue playing the game for about 20 minutes until we all get bored.

"D-does everyone w-want to have an s-sleepover," Bill ask.

We all nod our heads except Eddie.

"Can't my mom would never let me since we had one a few nights ago," Eddie said.

"O-oh yeah w-well everyone else still w-want to?" And we all nod our heads again.

"Well, I should get going," Eddie said getting up and walking to the basement door.

"Bye Eddie." We all said.


	7. Chapter 7

When Eddie left Bill's house he walked down the street the way he would usually go to get home.

But since Eddie wasn't going home after about a minute he turned around and started to walk the other way.

With every step he took he became more and more frightened. A few times he almost turned around and went home.

But he didn't, instead, he kept walking. Eventually he reached the driveway he was looking for.

He walked up to the door of the Bowers residence and pounded his fist on the door 3 times.

Eddies' anxiety worsened as the door opened. Eddie kept his head down in fear.

"Well would ya look at that. Why the hell would you come to MY HOUSE." Henry said in a threatening tone.

"Before you beat me up hear me out," Eddie says quickly.

"Do you know what's going on with your cousin and Richie?" Eddie asks as his eyes widen realizing he will have to come up with an explanation as to why he cares so much.

"Why don't you come in." Henry offers.

Eddie softly shakes his head and cautiously steps in Henry's house. Henry leads them to the dining room and they sit down at the table.

"I know we're supposed to be enemies or whatever but would you like to be allies just this once?" Eddie asks Henry.

"What exactly do you mean allies?" Henry ask confused.

"Work together," Eddie said certainly.

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not an idiot and I know what an ally is. I meant allies for what?" Henry scoffed.

"To get Richie and Connor to break up," Eddie said confidently. 

"Why do you care," Henry asked genuinely curious.

"Uh none of your business," Eddie said cautiously.

"I won't help you til you tell me why. Though I think I already know." Henry said.

"Well if you already know then why must I tell you," Eddie said in a sassy tone.

"Because I want to hear you say it." 

"Well I don't know why you care so much but its because I like Richie," Eddie said looking down at the floor.

"You love him, don't you?" When Henry said this it surprised Eddie. Eddie thought Henry would kill him right then and there for being gay.

"What no, that's ridiculous." Eddie stumbles over his words.

"Look, Eddie as much as I don't approve of Richie and Connor's relationship, it makes Connor happy so I'm sorry but I won't help break them up." 

"Wow," Eddie said quickly.

"What?" 

"I didn't think you would be so chill and nice about it," Eddie said.

"Yeah well I'm not one to judge for being gay." Henry's eyes widened realizing he just outed himself.

"Wait are you gay," Eddie said with a major voice crack.

Both Henry and Eddie let out a small laugh at this.

"If you tell anyone ur dead," Henry said in a somewhat threatening tone. 

"Don't worry I won't but who?" 

"What do you mean?" Henry asked confused.

"Who do you like?" Eddie said simply. 

"Patrick" Henry said with a small smile. 

"Honestly I'm not surprised you guys kinda make it a bit obvious." 

"Well so do you and Richie," Henry said. 

"Oh and if you do love him just be happy that he found someone he likes and that that person feels the same way towards him." 

This makes eddies sad. He knew Richie deserves to be happy but he wants to be apart of that happiness. But it is the right thing to do, to let him be happy no matter what.

"Between you and me I think Richie liked you but you missed your chance. So just give it time, they'll break up eventually." Henry says in an attempt to comfort Eddie.

"Well I should get going before my mom gets worried," Eddie says standing up. 

"Before you go I want to apologize," Henry says with a guilty look on his face.

"For what?" Eddie asks confused.

"For tormenting you and your friends all these years." 

Eddie hesitated before saying, "I forgive you." 

"I wish I could make it up to you." Henry starts to tear up, "you and your friends didn't do anything and didn't deserve any of it." 

Eddie walks up to Henry and pulls him into a tight, comforting hug. This makes Henry start crying.

"I'm so, so sorry," Henry whispers. 

"It's ok." Eddie comforts Henry.

"Do you want me to stay," Eddie asks pulling away from the embrace.

"Won't your mom get worried?" Henry ask.

"Well, the other losers are all having a sleepover I can just say I'm there." 

Henry frowned at the name 'losers' as he's the one who coined the nickname.

"Well then if you want since my old man is working the night shift." 

"Alright where's you're phone?" Eddie ask. Henry points to the living room.

Eddie walks over to the phone and dials his number that he knows by heart.

"Hi, mommy can I stay over at Bill's house?" 

"Of course Eddie bear just be sure to take your medication and stay safe." 

"Thanks mommy. Bye, love you." Eddie said hanging up the phone.

Eddie walked back to the kitchen where Henry was still sitting at the table.

Though Henry had heard Eddie call his mom 'mommy' and his mom call him 'Eddie Bear' he said nothing.


End file.
